To Have And To Hold
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: What if Princess Mary's life changes for the better, beginning with the love of Philip of Bavaria? Will she hold on to the affection for Elizabeth or watch Anne Boleyn's daughter fall into the King's pit of hate? Will she declare herself Queen and sacrifice love for power or will she allow her heart to guide her choices?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**December,1539**

Philip, Duke of Bavaria stood in front of King Henry VIII of England and his fourth wife, Anna of Cleves, his heart pounding a thousand times more louder than usual.

"Your Majesty," said Philip, bowing.

"Your Royal Highness," acknowledged Henry VIII, gesturing for him to rise. "I hope you have settled in well. How have you enjoyed England?"

"Very well, Your Majesty. It is a beautiful kingdom and the people are so friendly! Your Court is magnificent! The most splendid I have seen in my travels through Christendom! The French Court is more lecherous and full of indecent actions that shocked me and my entourage when we stayed a couple of days there. The King of France is a lustful man."

"All men are lustful creatures like yourself. How may I help you?"

"I met this attractive lady upon my arrival. Who is she?"

"Many women here in my Court are beautiful! Perhaps a description?"

"Medium height, stunning blue eyes and locks of auburn hair. She has a charming voice and behaves like a proper lady. I wish to thank her for her aid to me in directions."

The King knew at once who he referred to and smiled.

"Mary," he said simply. "Lady Mary. She will be in her chambers. I will have a servant lead you to her if you like." He waved his hand and a servant stepped forward and bowed.

"Take the Duke of Bavaria to the Lady Mary's chambers!" the King ordered.

_Lady Mary_, thought Philip, as he followed the servant through a labyrinth of corridors and inquisitive, staring eyes of the English nobles. _There seems to be a great deal of Marys here in England. Wasn't the King's eldest daughter a Mary too? Anna wrote to me about her and praised her beauty and virtue. Perhaps at tonight's feast, i shall meet and dance with her. Many stories spread about her through my land and even though she's a Catholic, I can't help but admire her._

They stopped in front of a mahogany door.

Tentatively, Philip knocked on it.

It opened, and a lady-in-waiting looked at him curiously.

"I am Philip, Duke of Bavaria," said Philip nervously, not knowing what else to say. "Err, the King says that a Lady Mary lives in these rooms?"

"Lady Mary?" said the woman, puzzled. "Oh yes"-she quickly recovered and smiled at him-"the Lady Mary is praying at the moment, but I am sure she can attend to you in a couple of minutes, Your Royal Highness. Perhaps you should come in and I will see to it that she sees you?"

Philip nodded and went in, gasping in wonder at the rich tapestries hung on the stone walls and the embroidered carpets and plush, velvet cushions on chairs.

He heard Latin murmurs from another room.

The lady curtsied to him and went in.

The Latin words stopped.

A few minutes later, she returned with another lady, her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires, her lips smiling at him kindly and a silver tiara decorated with rubies resting on her auburn hair tumbling lustrously on her back. She floated to him like an angel in her gown of dark red, gilded with gold. Philip stared at her, speechless with wonder.

"Your Royal Highness," she greeted, curtseying. "You wished to see me I believe? How may I help you, if that is why you are here?"

"Lady Mary?" he asked uncertainly.

She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned a little.

"Yes," she said finally. "I _was _the Lady Mary for some time."

Philip's heart sank like a stone in a pond in the royal gardens. She_ was_ the Lady Mary...she was now married? He had became infatuated with a married woman?

"I want to thank you for earlier today," said Philip, stumbling through his words. "If it wasn't for you, I would've been a wandering Duke for a couple more days! How can you walk through this palace without being lost? There are so many stairs and corridors! I thought the King would be tired of waiting for me, but he was a patient man! You said you _were _the Lady Mary. What shall I call you now? You are no longer the Lady Mary, I believe?"

"You may call me Lady Mary, Your Highness."

"Very well. There is a masque ball tonight in my honour. Will you attend? I cannot thank you enough for aiding me in this maze."

"Of course I shall go. It is expected of me, and I'm pleased you have arrived at your destination. If you need help again, just ask and I will be happy to answer your queries."

"Queries?"

"Questions, Your Highness."

"Ah, I see. I hope my cousin, Queen Anna, is well and loved in England."

"She is a generous Queen and has offered me advice a numerous amount of times, and I have taught her a little English during our conversations. If only I learnt German, I'm sure the difficulty of communications can be solved more easily."

Philip nodded, impressed with Lady Mary than before. He understood English quite well for a German Prince, but there was something she said that confused him. He only met her twice (including their current conversation), but fell in love with her wit and beauty.

What does she mean by she was the Lady Mary and was still unmarried?

* * *

Philip walked to Anna's chambers in a lovesick daze. He had never felt this way to any woman before, and he wondered if it was just a dream, meeting the lovely Lady Mary.

"Philip!" said Anna, smiling broadly at him when she saw him.

"Your Majesty," said Philip, kissing her hand and sitting down on the prepared chair opposite her. "I have met the Lady Mary, and I have to say, I am smitten by her elegance, charm and exquisiteness! I think I must have fallen in love with her!"

"That is wonderful, dear cousin! You are a Duke and must have heirs! I am happy that you have the chance to marry for love that not many of us have! Now tell me about this Lady Mary. There are many Marys in Court. What is her family name?"

"I...I don't know."

"She did not tell you?"

"She told me that she was the Lady Mary. That was it. She seemed reluctant to pursue the topic about her titles or family. Another matter I found odd, was that when I asked for her, the lady-in-waiting was surprised. I do not understand. Is there something about her that isn't real? Is she promised to another man? If she is, I will not pursue and court her."

Anna smiled, knowing exactly the woman he had fell in love with.

"You know her?" pressed Philip, his eyes widened. "Anna! Please! My brother wants me to marry Princess Christine of Saxony for an alliance and to have heirs! I want to marry for love! Lady Mary claims that she teaches you English from time to time! I want to know if she reciprocates love for me. It will take time and I am willing to wait, but you will let me know about my feelings towards her, will you? I doubt I will be able to marry her, but please!"

"You will see her again," said Anna mysteriously."I am sure she will love you too. By any chance, did you bring gifts with you? I am sure she will appreciate one."

Philip nodded enthusiastically.

"I must prepare myself for the feast," said Anna, kissing him on the cheek. "You should too. The King has decided for you to sit beside him. I'll send a few servants to help you."

"Of course, of course," said Philip, jumping up."Can you ensure that the Lady Mary will be there? I wish to at least have one dance with her before I depart back to Germany. If I cannot find what I am looking for here, I will return and marry Christine of Saxony."

"Will your brother approve of you marrying the Lady Mary, if allowed?"

"We are both co-rulers and if I marry an English noblewoman, it will solidify an alliance between Bavaria and England, even if she isn't a Princess. My brother married Princess Susanna of Bavaria for love, and I am sure he will agree to allow me to marry a lady of my dreams. If he desires to rule alone, I will grant it to him on the condition that he gives me permission to marry Lady Mary. I will not object to be a penniless Duke and to live here in England under the King's good will. I am a man that is willing to relinquish his claims for the love of a woman."

"You are a brave man. No one will give up land and titles for love."

Philip smiled like a love sick boy and went to his chambers to change into more suitable garments for a royal feast and masque ball.

* * *

"His Royal Highness, Duke Philip of Bavaria!" announced the herald as Philip entered the feasting hall under the directions of a servant.

The nobles bowed and curtsied as he joined the King and Queen at the high table.

As he sat down, his eyes fell to Lady Mary, who had arrived a minute after him. He silently cursed himself for being so distracted and quick on his feet!

She had changed into an exquisite green dress and bedecked with simple, yet elegant jewels. Around her neck was a plain Cross and she wore a bracelet, studded with emeralds. Her auburn hair was coiled into an elaborate hairstyle and was adorned with a silver diadem ornamented with emeralds. Philip stared at her, enamoured more than ever.

He was clearly poisoned with love.

"Her Royal Highness, the Princess Mary Tudor!" declared the herald.

Philip's mouth dropped open.

He was in love...with a Princess?!

The King's daughter?!

His surprised eyes followed her as she curtsied and sat next to Queen Anna. She looked at him and offered him a sweet smile.

He glanced at the King and saw him grinning back at him.

_He knew!_ Philip thought, his mind whirling with different emotions. _For the love of God! The King knew I met the Lady-I mean Princess Mary when I was lost! He wanted me to talk to her! Is this the Henry VIII that was cruel enough to execute his second wife?_

"The Lady Elizabeth!" called the herald.

The King's only daughter with Anne Boleyn (his second wife), the Lady Elizabeth Tudor, pranced in, wearing a lovely red dress and a broad grin on her face.

"Your Majesty," said Philip, turning to the King.

"Please, call me 'Henry!'" insisted Henry VIII, chewing a chicken leg.

"Henry," said Philip carefully. "I have heard that you have two daughters. Is it a cultural thing to have the oldest daughter a Princess and the younger ones Ladies?"

Anna shot him a warning look.

"A long story," said Henry VIII with a forced chuckle. "Are you not hungry? You must go and dance! I insist! Musicians! Play a tune! Philip! Go and dance with my daughter! What are you worried about? I am sure she can't wait for an invitation to dance!"

He waved his hand and his childhood companion, Charles Brandon, 3rd Duke of Suffolk, immediately asked a noblewoman to dance. Slowly, other nobles began joining in and the chairs became emptier by the moment. Philip gathered up his courage and walked towards _Princess_ Mary, noting that both Anna and the King had their eyes on him and nodding encouragingly.

"Your Highness," he said, approaching her. "May I have this dance?"

Mary smiled and accepted his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you are the Princess?" said Philip, twirling her around.

"You asked if I was Lady Mary," Mary replied, blushing slightly as she had never had a proper conversation with a witty man (let alone a Duke) before. "In truth, I was. Are you here for diplomatic reasons, or to visit the Queen?"

"Neither, Your Highness. I wanted to stay away from Germany for a while and travel through Europe before I am to be tied down in marriage. I am not implying I wish to sire bastards, I can assure you, but I have heard so much about France, Spain and England, and I wanted to visit the splendid Courts of the greatest kingdoms since my boyhood. My brother was delighted when he heard of my plans to see other kingdoms. He would rule by himself for a while."

"Your brother is your co-ruler?"

"Yes, I am sorry if I bore you with my family history, Princess Mary. You probably wish to talk about gowns and jewellery. My apologies."

"No! Please continue! I am fascinated by the idea of two brothers ruling in harmony! Call me 'Mary'. It sounds so formal when you call me 'Princess'!"

"We don't always agree, and I assume he is greedy for more power."

"Have you found a wife yet? You mentioned being tied down in marriage."

"Ah, my brother is quite insistent for me to be contracted to marry Princess Christine of Saxony for an alliance. You yourself, Mary? Do you have any plans to be married? You must desire having children of your own when you see your half-siblings play."

"Indeed."

A tear slipped from Mary's cheek.

"You're crying," said Philip, surprised. "Have I offended you?"

"No," said Mary, who was certain she had strong feelings for him, even though she had only met him a couple of times. "I do wish for children, but when you talk, you seem to long for freedom and love, not power or wealth like the majority of courtiers here! I also know that this conversation between us may be the last, before the King sends you back to Bavaria. Your cousin the Queen, is well-liked by the people, but the King loathes her! He will want a divorce and you will be forbidden to be here and forced back home to marry a Princess of Saxony while I will remain an old maid!"

Bitterness embedded her tone.

Philip felt sorry for the suffering Princess and wanted desperately to embrace her and tell her that everything will be alright and he will never leave her heartbroken.

"Oh!" said Philip, wincing in pain.

"What is it?" said Mary at once, concern spreading on her face.

"You stepped on my foot."

"Oh! I am so sorry! Will you be alright?! I was so wrapped up in my own worries that I mustn't have been looking where I was dancing!"

"Mary-"

"I am so sorry, Philip!"

She helped him limp out, unnoticed by other courtiers who laughed, danced, conversed and ate as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Philip! I am so sorry!" Mary apologised again.

"You didn't step on my foot," said Philip, grinning and straightening up. "I only wanted a moment with you. How on earth could you have possibly stepped on my feet? You were so graceful and angelic that your feet never touched the ground!"

Mary stared at him, shocked.

"I know this is too early," said Philip, grasping her hand and staring into her love struck eyes. "But in case you are right and this is my first and last visit in England, I want you to know that you are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I had ever met. One that speaks truth and sees reality and has a heart of gold. I came here to see you, Princess Mary. I had heard rumours about your virtue and generosity, and wanted to meet you in person before I am forced into marriage with the witless Christine of Saxony who only sought me as a potential husband for my wealth. When I saw you, you were an angel to me. I have to confess that I believe I am falling in love with you. Have this, as a token of our friendship."

With his other hand, he handed Mary a silver ring, encrusted with pearls.

"It is beautiful," said Mary, her spirits soaring in the air like the birds in the sky. She had never felt this happy and content in many years!

"It is a family heirloom," explained Philip, moving closer to her. "Not exactly one, but similar. My father told me before his death, that every Duke of Bavaria crafts one for the first woman he falls in love with, no matter whether she is a Princess or a Lady. For many decades, every woman received a replica of the original, but somehow this ring returned to us. My great, great, great, great grandfather gave this to his wife, whom he loved with all his heart, and they were blessed with many children and had a happy marriage and a peaceful reign. This ring was full of luck and good fortune. It is the real one and I am giving it to you, my Mary."

He slipped it on her finger and leant closer.

Like a wind pushing them together, Mary's lips met Philip's and they kissed, both knowing they were deeply and suddenly in love with each other.

* * *

Anna summoned Mary to her chambers the next morning.

"Your Majesty," greeted Mary, glowing with happiness, and joy radiated from her like the warm rays of the golden sun. "You have called me?"

"You are in better spirits today, Mary," noted Anna, gesturing for her to sit down. "Much happier than I have ever seen before. What may have changed your mood?"

She noticed the ring on her finger.

"Was it Philip?" she asked.

"He is the most handsomest man I had ever seen," Mary confided, a smile permanently formed by her pink lips. "Last night, I felt so content and peaceful. I will never forget it. Do you know where he is? I long to see him and be by his side all day!"

"You are in love," said Anna, enviously wishing the King would be affectionate to her. "That is rare amongst us royals. You are lucky, Princess Mary."

"Luck has not been on my side for quite some time."

"The wheel of fortune spins and you have risen."

"It won't last long. Soon, last night will only be a memory in my mind when I am plagued by Protestant heretics, wishing me dead."

"Don't think that, Mary! Do you love Philip? Even if he is a Lutheran?"

Mary bit her lip. Her mother, the late Queen Catherine of Aragon had stressed in the utmost belief of Catholicism and was vehemently opposed to the idea of Reformation or Protestantism. Mary knew it was wrong and there was only one true God, but what if her mother was wrong? Would a devout, pious Princess be loved by the people, or would an accepting Princess be more?

"I don't know," said Mary truthfully. "I am a Catholic, but what if I accept Protestantism? The King's marriage to my mother would be acknowledged fully as null and void and I will be declaring myself a bastard. I cannot do that."

"Your father loves you," Anna assured her."He would always speak proudly of you. He even declared you a Princess and second-in-line to the Throne after Prince Edward! He legitimised you because he loves and respects you, even if deep in your heart, you are a Catholic. From my observations, you have to survive Court by praising the King and following his orders. Even if you disagree on grounds of religion, pretend to accept his commands fully."

"Will he annul your marriage?"

"Not yet. I suspect he is planning to."

"You are a good Queen, Anna. Even if you are a Lutheran, you are a kind and wonderful friend as well as a stepmother. It is thanks to you that Philip is here."

"I thank you for helping me settle in."

"Do you know where Philip is?"

"He told me a few minutes before you came that he wishes for an audience with the King. I suppose he has gone to see him now."

Mary's heart stopped and her spirits froze.

"He has probably gone to bid goodbye," she said mournfully, her hopes crashing down. "He professes his love, but of course he has to do his duty and marry a Protestant legitimate Princess! That is probably the reason he gave me this ring."

"It is a symbol of his undying love for you," said Anna adamantly. "I have heard the stories of the Wittelsbach ring and this is the true ring!"

Mary shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She was deceiving herself! Philip's love to

her was obviously temporary! She was an old maid and will have no hope of marriage or children.

"Have hope, Princess Mary!" urged Anna. "Never give up!"

"I wish this will end!" Mary sighed, standing up and looking through the glass window. "I want to return to my childhood, when everything was perfect and safe! I did not need to fear poison or assassins and I was assured of my destiny as Queen of England! Now I am nothing but a discarded Princess. Edward will be King and Elizabeth will be more loved than me."

Anna instantly embraced Mary, who only craved to be truly loved.

"You are more beloved," she told Mary. "Elizabeth is only a child and it is natural for her to be wanting attention. Your story is told throughout Europe, and hailed as a saviour for the Catholics and a determined survivor by even us Lutherans! Your mother will be proud of you. Follow your heart, not mind. Forget about religion and politics. Your heart knows what's best."

Mary nodded, smiling at Anna.

She bid goodbye and went for a walk in the gardens, her spirits rising slowly again like the wheel of fortune, constantly spinning from good luck and downfall.

Little did she know, that she was being watched.

* * *

**I never wrote a Philip of Bavaria/Mary Tudor fanfiction before, so I don't really know how it will go...please review! :) No flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**January, 1540**

Mary watched sadly as Philip boarded the royal barge for Bavaria. He turned to her and nodded with a ghostly smile. She nodded back, a lump forming in her throat.

She was right.

All the words of love and their small moments together were only memories. She turned away as Philip's boat began departing, her heart rapidly breaking to pieces.

"It will be alright, dear Mary," comforted Anna, handing her a silk handkerchief. "He will be back. He is only returning to Bavaria to talk to his brother. He will not leave you here alone. He loves you and will not abandon you for a Princess of Saxony."

"It was too good to be true," said Mary softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Mary," said Elizabeth, tugging on her skirt. "Why are you crying? The Duke is leaving and you can play with me and Edward! Why are you so sad?"

"It is nothing, poppet," said Mary, kissing her on the cheek and picking her up. "Let us go back to the gardens and make daisy chains. I am sad because the Duke is a good friend to me, and I might not see him ever again when he leaves."

"Why can't you write to him?"

"Letters take time to deliver."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, my darling. You are the sweetest thing to me and I will always love you. Come, we are no longer required here. Tell me how your lessons are going. I have heard from your tutors that you have progressed very quickly and turning into a linguistic little Princess. Your Majesty, if you don't mind, Elizabeth and I will leave for the gardens."

Anna nodded and smiled as they left the royal party for the gardens.

"Mary," said Elizabeth, plonking herself on a comfortable patch of grass and plucking out the nearby flowers and playing with them. "Lady Bryan and everyone always calls me 'Lady Elizabeth'. Why am I a lady and you a Princess? Please tell me! I have to know!"

"You are too young," said Mary, feeling sorry for the motherless child. "I will tell you when you are older. You do not need to know at the moment."

"Please tell me!"

"No. You will not understand."

"Does it have to do with our mothers?"

Mary was silent.

"It is!" said Elizabeth, about to throw another tantrum. "I know my mother was beheaded because the King wanted to marry Edward's mother! I am seven years old, Mary! I am not a child! I need to know why I am only a lady and you are a Princess! We are both daughters of the King! Why do people call me a 'bastard'? What is a bastard?!"

"I am possibly betrothed," said Mary, hoping she believed what she said. "My future husband is Duke Philip of Bavaria, and it will be seen as an unequal marriage if I am called 'Lady Mary'. It doesn't mean anything, dear Elizabeth. We are both bastards."

Elizabeth calmed down and embraced Mary.

"I love you," she said, as happy as she was a few minutes before. "You will always be my sister! What is a bastard, Mary? Why are we both bastards?"

"Our father views his marriages with our mothers as null and void," sighed Mary, regretting telling her about it already. "He declared us illegitimate, and not his heirs like Edward. We are his daughters, but barred from the Throne."

Elizabeth nodded, her expressionless face masking any sign of emotions.

"At least we are both illegitimate together," she said, to Mary's surprise.

"Yes," Mary agreed. "Are your tutors good?"

"Yes!" said Elizabeth enthusiastically. "I wish I can have more company though. It is lovely in Hatfield, but it would be more exciting if I can have more companions around my age. Robert Dudley is very amusing to me, but he is hardly there. I wrote many letters to the King, but he hardly writes back to me, only once a few weeks. Will the Queen help me? My tutors are kind to me, but I wish my lessons can be more competitive and challenging."

"Would you prefer ladies or lords?"

"I don't know. Hatfield is quite large, remember? I'm sure a few of each gender will be satisfying for me enough. My governess, Kat Ashley, is very sweet and caring, but does not always understand me. I desire for friends. I hate being alone."

"I will talk to the King on your behalf. If I cannot be happy, i will make you content. Why don't you stay here for a minute? I will go and ask a servant for apples, alright?"

Elizabeth nodded and played with a daisy chain as Mary stood up and went to the royal orchards, hoping to find a servant quickly in fear of leaving Elizabeth by herself for too long.

An arm grabbed her by the waist and pulled her behind the tall apple trees.

Panic and confusion seized her, but then she saw his face.

"Philip!" she said, her eyes as wide as dinner platters. "But, but-! I saw you depart on your barge for Bavaria! You were going home! Why..."

"I never left England!" laughed Philip, to the shock of a confused Mary. "I was never planning to either! I came here with my younger brother, Rupert. Many has claimed he is my twin! He was the man you saw on the ship setting for Bavaria! Striking resemblance, eh?"

She kissed him fully on the lips as relief washed over her and love returned to her heart, replacing her emotions of anguish and mourning.

He responded by kissing her passionately back.

They stood there for a few minutes, kissing like a pair of reunited love birds.

That was how Elizabeth found them.

When Mary caught sight of her, she pulled away from Philip immediately, who blushed to the colour of beetroot when he saw the staring, bewildered young red-head girl.

"Elizabeth!" said Mary, her face as pink as his.

"I was hungry," said Elizabeth, looking curiously at them. "Philip! What are you doing here? I thought you were on the splendid barge, going to Bavaria!"

"I love your sister," he said honestly, kneeling down to look her in the eye. "She is a beautiful woman and I wish to spend my whole life with her. That was my brother you saw on the boat. I will not break Mary's heart and leave her here alone. If you love a person so much, you will want to be by her side for the rest of your life. That is what I felt like during my time in your English festivities. After meeting her, going home to Bavaria is the last journey I wish to make."

"You love my sister?"

"Indeed, young one. I want to be by her side forever."

"What were you doing behind those trees?"

"Something loved ones do to stay together. Why don't you go and see your governess? I believe she is over there, looking flustered?"

Elizabeth turned around and raced into the arms of Kat Ashley, who's face broke into relief when she saw her young, happy charge.

"What about your audience with the King?" asked Mary. "You seemed to have avoided me since that day. Are you here to tell me bad news?"

"No," said Philip, squeezing her hand lovingly. "I know we only met last month, but I don't want to wait much longer. I asked the King for your hand, and he gave me his blessing on certain conditions. He requested for me to stay in England and give up my position as co-ruler of Bavaria. I will remain the Duke of Bavaria, but will promote interests from here. I agreed."

"You did?" whispered Mary, almost speechless.

She was going to be married?!

"I did," said Philip, delighted to see Mary's face shining with radiance and happiness. "In compensation for ruling in Bavaria, the King told me that I will be made a royal Prince of England and given precedence over all the men in England, with the exception of himself and the Prince of Wales. He is also prepared to give you the new title of 'Princess Royal', which apparently all the eldest daughters of Kings will have. He told me that he will give you that title if you publicly acknowledge yourself as illegitimate and it was only the King's generosity that gave you the title and position of 'Princess'. He believes I was the better man to tell you this. Your dowry will be ten thousand crowns and four palaces of your own choosing. The King also um, wishes for grandchildren."

Mary stared at him, her face drained with astonishment.

All this time and the King _still_ wishes to be known for his 'generosity'?! All of Queen Jane's efforts were fruitless and even the signing of the Oath was for nothing?!

"Agree to it," pressed Philip, before she could make a stubborn remark. "The people will love and have sympathy for you. I know what it is like to be robbed of your birthright possessions and titles. I was in a position similar to yours during my childhood in Bavaria. It will be better for you to cooperate with the King rather than to disagree with him."

Mary nodded, kissing him again.

"Princess! Princess Mary! Are you here?"

"Have you met my friend?" said Mary, pulling Philip to the Spanish ambassador, Eustace Chapuys. "He is a loyal ally to me and my late mother."

Chapuys limped towards her and smiled and bowed.

"Chapuys," said Mary pleasantly. "I hope the days have been good to you. Have you met my betrothed, Duke Philip of Bavaria?"

"Betrothed?!" said Chapuys, spluttering with rage as he looked coldly at Philip. "To a Lutheran?! My dear Princess, are you jesting with me?! You cannot possibly be serious! What will your sainted mother say?! The Emperor will not be pleased! He was planning to marry you off to an Infante of Portugal once your position in the Line of Succession is secured! You cannot marry a Lutheran heretic! It goes against your faith entirely!"

"I love him," said Mary, hurt by his angry words. "Chapuys, my mother would want me happy."

"The people cling on your Catholic ways, not for you to marry a bloody heretic!"

"No Prince would want to marry me!"

"It will take time-"

"Your Excellency," interrupted Philip, before Mary could snap back. "My family is of the Protestant faith, but I have sympathies to the Catholic cause. A great deal of sympathies. My elder brother is keen on Reformation, but both my younger brother Rupert and I, prefer Catholicism. What better way to strengthen Catholicism in the family by marrying an adherent Catholic Princess?"

Mary and Chapuys stared at him in revelation and surprise.

"You are a Catholic?" gasped Chapuys.

"Not exactly," said Philip, hoping to win the old ambassador's approval. "If I am, my brother would send his troops on mine and kill me! I am a Lutheran to my family and people, but a Catholic to myself. Please keep this a secret between us."

"Of course," said Chapuys, with an impressed facial expression. "Please forgive my earlier words, Your Highness. I was taken by surprise by the happy news."

"Not at all," said Philip cheerfully.

The two of them shook hands and nodded.

Mary smiled contently.

"Has the day of the wedding been decided?" inquired Chapuys.

"Not yet," answered Mary. "I must go and see the King. I presume the wedding will be in a couple of days, or a few weeks at the most."

* * *

"Your Majesty," said Mary, with a curtsey. "You wish to see me?"

"I do," said the King, who was in a rather pleasant mood for a change. "My dear daughter, you are a woman and about to be a wife in two days' time. I am aware that Duke Philip of Bavaria had told you about the conditions five days ago. You have been given time to think it over, and now I want the answer. i can assure you that the wedding will be truly splendid."

"Yes, I am pleased to say that I am a changed daughter, Your Majesty. A few years ago, I would've said no in defiance to my mother's name, but now, I will gladly reaccept my position as illegitimate and inform the public of your goodness to me. There is nothing I will like more than to be a good daughter to you and to promote your interests as much as I can."

"Excellent. What do you think of your new title of 'Princess Royal', Mary?"

"It is generous of Your Majesty to bestow upon a newly created prestigious title for me. I am honoured, and nothing more than a servant to Your Majesty."

"Call me 'father'. You are my daughter (even illegitimate) and you are descended from great Spanish Kings and Queens. It is only fitting for you to have a title before marriage. Now that you have agreed, your future husband will be made a Prince of England and a Knight of the Garter. There will be more riches and possessions for the two of you when children come along, eh? Now, what palaces would please you as homes for your future family?"

"Perhaps Beaulieu Palace and three others that you may think fit for me."

"Very well then! I shall choose three that are close to me during my travels! What about an early wedding gift? Whatever you wish, I shall grant!"

Mary nodded and Philip joined her at her side.

"Ah! My future son-in-law!" said the King boisterously. "What a good timing! Is there something you and Mary wish for? I will give it to you at once!"

"There is a couple of things," said Mary carefully. "I am a happy woman about to be married to the man I love, and I require nothing else, but it saddens me when it comes to my sister, the Lady Elizabeth. I have heard she progressed in her studies, but alas, she is not happy. I believe she is a more loyal daughter than myself to Your Majesty, and I want her to be a receiver of your kindness. If she acknowledges herself as a bastard, I want her to be titled 'Princess' as well."

The King stared at her, open-mouthed.

"You wish to use your wedding gift for that bastard?" he said slowly.

"Indeed," said Mary calmly. "Philip and I both have decided it will be only right if Elizabeth is as joyful as we both are. Another request is for Elizabeth to have companions her age. I was thinking of Lady Jane Radcliffe, Master Henry Lee, Lord William Vaux, Master Robert Dudley, Lady Jane Grey and Lady Mary Paulet. Even though her mother possibly committed adultery, Elizabeth does not need to suffer for her mother's crimes. She misses you. Be a father to her."

"You want me to give Elizabeth the title of 'Princess'?" said Henry VIII incredulously. "I cannot believe this! You must care for your sister! Very well. I shall see her tonight at the feast. As a favour to you and Philip, I will grant her the title and style of 'Princess' by letters patent and announce the news tonight. I take it will be a surprise to her? As for companions, you have made excellent choices and I approve of them all! I shall tell Elizabeth tonight!"

"Thank you father!" said Mary, kissing his hand. "You have pleased me greatly!"

She departed with Philip.

"Can you believe it?" said Mary excitedly. "We will be married in two days' time! Did your brother write back to you yet?"

"Yes," replied Philip, embracing her for the a hundredth time that day. "My co-ruling brother (Otto Henry) was outraged at first, but was pleased at the match between us. He seemed tired of having marital alliances within German Princes and Dukes, and as the daughter of Spanish and English monarchs, you are a welcoming bride into our illustrious House of Wittelsbach. I know we agreed to remain in England, but the Bavarians are looking forward to seeing their new Duchess. Perhaps we can gain the King's permission to travel to Bavaria after our wedding for a few weeks?"

"That will be lovely! I cannot speak German very well."

"The Queen will be able to teach it to you! I am sure she will be quite willing to."

"What about you? Can't you teach me German?"

"I would, but the King has invited me to the royal hunt and all the jousts and tournaments are going to be held in my honour. Clearly, he expects me to participate in the events, and to do so, I will not have enough time to be with you. During our many conversations, the King had hinted and mentioned the desire of seeing um, grandchildren..."

"It is sinful to sleep together before marriage."

"I know. It seems the King wishes for us to do so in hope of more grandchildren. I would love to have

children, but I wish for them to be legitimate in the eyes of God, not our lusty King."

"Indeed."

"I suppose the Queen wishes to see you in her chambers? The King's late brother-in-law, Edward Seymour, 1st Earl of Hertford, has invited me to a game of tennis. Apparently it is a past time enjoyed by the upper nobility."

"I am sure you will enjoy it. It is kind of Hertford to ask you to join him for a game of tennis. In two days, we will be together forever."

Philip kissed her on the forehead and bid her good day.

Mary hurried to Anna's chambers.

"Oh, Mary," said Anna, almost in tears. "What am I to do? I am sorry to be so sad near your wedding, but I have to know the truth! Will the King push me aside for another woman? What will I do? He dislikes me and will have our marriage annulled!"

"No," said Mary sympathetically, patting her hand. "I will not allow it. I will do anything to ensure you to have a happy marriage. If you do not mind me speaking so freely, may I offer you some advice that might save you from being discarded?"

Anna nodded tearfully.

"Wear a French cut or English cut dress," advised Mary. "Put aside your German gown. The King prefers his ladies in um, lighter dresses. Wear a French hood to show your flaxen hair, rather than to hide it under a German headdress. In conversations, suggest the idea of having more sons to secure the male lines in our family. Edward is a sick lad, and the King often worries about his health. Praise his goodness and generosity to appease him. Never argue against him."

"What if I have a daughter?" said Anna fearfully. "He loathes me already and will not give me a second chance like he did to your mother and Anne Boleyn!"

"He will not endanger the alliance with Cleves."

"What if I fail and cannot bear children?!"

"Do not fret, dear Anna! I will not have you in the situation like my mother was in! You will remain the King's wife and my stepmother until your death. Do not cry. Everything will be alright. I will encourage my father to show you more attention as a man should to his wife. Be more like an Englishwoman than a German Princess. He will appreciate your attempts."

"Thank you, Mary. You have made me feel much better. Again, I am sorry for interrupting your festive mood. Very inconsiderate of me. Philip is a lucky man to have such a thoughtful and lovely Princess like you as a future wife."

* * *

The courtiers stood up as Mary floated gracefully down the aisle to the altar in a gown of silver, embroidered with white and red roses. Around her neck was a ruby pendant (worn by her grandmother, the great Isabella I of Castile) and her auburn hair was adorned with a silver tiara, decked with miniature rubies and diamonds.

None of her jewels could shine as brightly as her broad smile.

Carrying her train was the Lady-now Princess-Elizabeth, who was as happy as Mary, and dressed more finely than ever before.

Over the last couple of days, Mary and Elizabeth had grew closer, and Elizabeth loved Mary more, now that she was also a Princess by decree.

Standing at the altar was Philip, dressed in clothes from the richest red materials.

He beamed at Mary when she joined him at his side.

It was a Protestant ceremony, but Mary didn't care.

For once, religion wasn't the greatest concern in her whirl of thoughts.

" I, Duke Philip of Bavaria, take thee, Princess Mary Tudor of England," announced Philip. "To be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"I, Princess Mary Tudor of England , take thee, Duke Philip of Bavaria," said Mary loudly. "To be my

lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"With this Ring I thee wed," said Philip, placing a ring, encrusted with small rubies and diamonds on her finger. "With my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

He kissed her on the lips and the courtiers clapped and cried their blessings for the happy couple.

The King wiped away a tear.

He wouldn't admit it, but he loved his Pearl more than Edward.

After all, she was his firstborn child.

He glanced at Anna, who sat beside him, and wondered why he found himself suddenly attracted to his 'Flanders' Mare'. Physically, she changed her clothes, but could that be all that appealed to him? She caught his glance and looked away.

He reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

Both Mary and Philip noticed it.

"I guess our wedding isn't the only celebration of happiness," whispered Philip. "Is it just me or did the King suddenly seem interested in his Queen?"

"I will always be the most happy," said Mary, smirking at the thought of using Anne Boleyn's motto. "I know I will. Especially with you as my husband. Come, let us go and dance and feast! It won't be long before we go to your homeland and I see your family as you have seen mine."

* * *

**Yes, the first chapter wasn't that good, but I wrote it on a whim very late at night. I hope this one is better, and I am trying to be fairer to Elizabeth. Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

**May, 1540**

"Kat!" said Elizabeth, bouncing to her governess excitedly as if she was a child of three or four instead of seven. "I have a letter from Mary!"

"Do you?" said Kat indulgently. "Why don't you read it out?"

_"To my dearest Bessie_," read Elizabeth clearly. "_I have missed you since my departure from England two months ago. If only you could come with me and my darling Philip, but you must study hard and be a good girl for me in England. Perhaps when you are older, you are allowed to travel with us. I have met Philip's family and they are all pleasant and kind to me. Philip's older brother and co-ruler, the Elector Palatinate Otto Henry and his wife, Princess Susanna of Bavaria are full of charm and wit and seemed happy to help me learn German. His younger brother Prince Rupert, has the ability to be a great warrior, and is contracted to marry a Danish Princess. The Bavarians are cheery and seems to have accepted me as their Duchess Consort, even though I am a Catholic. It won't be long before we return to England. Can you keep a secret for me?" _Her voice trailed off.

Kat looked up from her sewing.

"What is it?" she said curiously.

"Mary is pregnant!" Elizabeth said in wonder. "She said she is three months with child! She wishes it to be a secret between us! She will have a baby?"

"Yes," said Kat, deeply happy for the long-depressed Princess. "The Princess Royal has a Prince of Bavaria in her womb! She must be pleased! I understand the need of secrecy! The Princess must wish to tell the King herself when she returns to England!"

Elizabeth nodded, wondering what it was like to be pregnant.

"Will Mary to fat?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" said Kat, taken back.

"Mary will be having a baby," said Elizabeth innocently. "I remember when mama was pregnant, and her stomach was huge! Will Mary be that big?"

Kat was speechless!

"You will see when she returns from Bavaria," she said, returning to her sewing. "Go and put that in the box that held all your letters and come back with your sewing kit. Didn't you say you want to sew a small purse for Mary? It won't sew by itself!"

Elizabeth giggled and ran off, almost tripping over her long skirts of red. Kat watched her run, thinking of the days when Lady Bryan was governess to Elizabeth, and the letters to the King, begging him to send money and material for her ordinary dresses.

She knew she owed a great deal to Mary.

If it wasn't for the Princess Royal, my Elizabeth will be still in tatters, thought Kat, grateful for Mary's interest and care in Elizabeth. I am pleased both Mary and Elizabeth show affection to one another instead of burning hatred that the Princess Royal may still have for Anne Boleyn. If she wishes for the news of her pregnancy to be a secret, so be it.

Elizabeth returned with silky purple material and a needle and thread.

"I hate sewing," she grumbled. "Why can't I go to the gardens?"

"It is raining," said Kat patiently. "It will be terrible if you catch a cold! Mary will be devastated if she learns you are ill upon her return. At least Lady Jane Grey is here."

Elizabeth glanced at the quiet, plain companion beside her with a slight disdain. She liked her cousin, but hated her for her lack of energy and spirit.

Everything was "yes Elizabeth", "I don't know Elizabeth' and "very well Elizabeth."

Lady Jane Grey was like a simpering, perfect maid.

"Do not take advantage of your cousin," warned Kat, as she saw Elizabeth glance slyly at Lady Jane. "If you do, I shall tell the King."

"Not fair," said Elizabeth, sticking out her lower lip. "The King loves Lady Jane just because she is his great niece. I am his daughter!"

"Elizabeth!" reprimanded Kat. "What have I told you vanity and abuse of power? Lady Jane as aspects you must learn. She is a good model of ladies of her rank. You may be a Princess, but you must learn to hold more dignity to your position. Yes, you are a spirited young girl, but you cannot be like that forever, my dear! You have to be a proper lady!"

"I will not!"

"Oh, Elizabeth! We've been through this before! You have to be a good Princess and a role model to other young ladies!"

"It's no fun sewing and gossiping about other people! I want to go and practise archery with Robert and the other boys! They have more interesting activities to do!"

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth shook her fiery mane of red hair defiantly and glared at the piece of silk in front of her, vehemently full of hate and irritation.

"Your sewing is lovely, Princess Elizabeth," chirped Lady Jane. "Such beautiful needlework!"

"Oh be quiet!" snapped Elizabeth as if she was twice her current age. "If you have nothing better to say, don't annoy me with your simpering tone and be silent! Go back to your sewing if you are that bored with nothing good to say to me!"

Kat shook her head with a sigh.

"You will be a lady one day," she said, smiling at her stubborn charge. "Princess Mary was like you once, but she changed into a proper Princess."

* * *

The people cheered when Mary stepped from the royal barge onto English soil. Their cheers rose as Philip followed, and ignoring all protocol rules, Elizabeth raced from her position and embraced Mary tightly and lovingly.

"Mary," said the King, approaching them slowly. "You are well?"

"Yes father," said Mary, curtseying to him as Philip bowed. "It was kind of you to allow Philip and I to visit his family in Bavaria. They extend their blessings to you."

The King nodded, pleased to be viewed with friendship with his newly extended family.

"Father," said Mary, her eyes shining. "I have news that might please you. While I was in Bavaria, I missed my courses. I thought it was illness, but upon examination with the the finest physicians that the Elector Palatinate could offer me, I was told that I am with child. I informed Elizabeth about this a month ago, but I wished for her to keep it a secret so I could tell you the news myself!"

Henry VIII stared at her.

With child?

His Mary pregnant?!

"Congratulations," said Anna, smiling warmly at the happy couple and the stunned Henry VIII. "You are fortunate to be with child."

"Thank you," said Mary, glad to see her and the King more cordial than before. "I am four months with child and both Philip and I pray for a dear son."

"Naturally you should!" said the King, dreaming of an auburn haired grandson charging across the gardens with a wooden sword. "Philip needs his heir! He will be a Tudor of course!"

"We will see," said Mary softly.

The King raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Come," said Anna, gently pulling her away from Philip. "Let us go for a walk. Your husband will be fine with the King. Elizabeth, why don't you go with your governess? The Duchess of Bavaria and I will join you in a few minutes. I promise."

Elizabeth nodded and walked off in a ladylike manner, which greatly impressed the King, who had taken a shine in his daughter he neglected for many years.

"I am very happy you are with child," said Anna, as she and Mary walked casually away from the docks and began waving at the gathering crowd of loyal citizens. "When you were in Bavaria, I began receiving presents from the King, and he seemed to have showered me with more attention than before! Is that ordinary for a Queen of England?"

"Not exactly," said Mary, pleased that Anna's relationship with the King had dramatically improved. "I know that the King sent gifts to the late Queen Jane when he courted her. I suppose it is for you. Yes, I am happy to say that the King is falling gradually in love with you. That French hood suits you, if you don't mind me saying. A lovely design. Your English has improved greatly. Have you been talking to your ladies and learning it?"

"Yes. I am taking lessons everyday."

"I hope my pregnancy will go well. I don't care whether it is a son or daughter, but the King will. He will prefer a son over a daughter."

"No matter what gender the child is, I am sure the King will be enchanted by a grandchild. I certainly will be by a step-grandchild."

* * *

"I am grateful you can see me," said the King, addressing Philip who knelt before him. "I was deliberating what to do now that Mary has officially withdrawn into confinement. The two of you must be properly gifted now that a royal child will be on its way."

"You have done enough, Your Majesty," said Philip hastily.

"Nonsense! You are my royal son-in-law and your child will be my grandchild! He cannot be possibly just 'His Serene Highness, the Prince of Bavaria'! There must be something done to prove his royal English ancestry! Upon the birth of a son, I will bestow the title 'Duke of Richmond' on you, and your son will be the Earl of Somerset! If you have a granddaughter (which is highly unlikely), I will still give you a title, but perhaps not the 'Duke of Richmond."

"Your Majesty is too kind for words! I am certain that my child will be a son, but even if it is a daughter, I will love her equally as much as if it was a son."

"Of course, of course! Any names?"

"Well, Mary and I thought of a couple-"

"A 'Henry' for your eldest son, eh? What better name than Henry Tudor?!"

"Yes, indeed Your Majesty. Mary and I agreed for our eldest son to be called 'Henry' in honour of yourself, and our children will have the last name 'Wittelsbach-Tudor' until further notice. We have also decided that our eldest daughter will be called 'Katherine', for Mary's mother."

"Hmmph. Expected of her. A son is always important, my boy! Nothing is more crucial than to have a nursery full of them! Sons will always be more important than daughters."

Philip nodded, to the King's delight.

"There will be great positions for you," he said, with a wink. "Once I hold a grandson in my arms, you will be a member of the Privy Council and along with Mary, my official ambassadors! I will make you the wealthiest man in all of England!"

"Your Majesty," said Philip, glancing at the direction of a huddle of silent nobles. "If I may, who are those men over there? I do not recall ever meeting them here at Court before! Are they new arrivals from the countryside?"

"No," said the King, waving them over. "It is about time you meet them. Philip, these are His Grace, Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk, his nephew, George Boleyn, Viscount Rochford and other insignificant Howard men. My Lords, this is my son-in-law, His Royal Highness, Duke Philip of Bavaria. I am sure you are aware that he has married my Pearl."

Norfolk bowed, hating the Protestant heretic on sight.

He swallowed a smirk as he boldly looked the Duke in the eye.

"You are here on my good will," growled the King, staring at each of them beadily. "Norfolk, go and see how the other Councillors are doing and take Philip with you! He will be a member of the Privy Council and it will be well for him to know what to do! Rochford, it was at the request of the Duchess of Bavaria that you are even here! Your actions with your sister disgusts me, but my Pearl wished for Elizabeth to at least see you as her uncle. If it was up to me, you will not be allowed to return to Court at all! As for the rest of you, go and make yourselves useful else where! I am tired of seeing your scheming faces! Philip! If Norfolk is discourteous to you, report it to me at once!"

"Your Majesty," said Rochford carefully, not believing his luck to visit his dear niece. "Perhaps I misheard you? Did you say I am allowed to see the Princess Elizabeth."

"You are not a deaf lad!" snapped the King, who's good mood had disappeared in a blink of an eye. "I

have given you permission to visit her at the wishes of the Duchess of Bavaria!"

Rochford bowed and hurriedly left, surprised at his change of fortune.

Why would the Princess Royal want me to talk to Elizabeth? He wondered, as he settled down in his chambers, clearly unsuitable for a nobleman of his rank. I am Anne's brother and she always believed I ruined her life! We never spoke, even during my Anne's tenure as Queen Consort. I thought she will think me as a bad influence on Elizabeth!

"Your Highness," said Norfolk, almost spitting out Philip's title as if it was distasteful. "I am honoured to meet you at last. Forgive me for not attending your wedding with the Lad-Princess Mary many months ago, but I was rather occupied in the country."

"Of course Your Grace," said Philip pleasantly.

"Your Duchess is with child?"

"Yes. I am delighted she is quick with child, as I have heard many tales of women being barren for years and unable to conceive a child. I am not doubting my wife's fertility, but what if something happens during the birth of our child and she is unable to be pregnant again?"

"Ah, worries of a young husband. It is understandable, as I am a father myself. You must believe you will have many children. Alas, my wife and I only had four. Two sons and two daughters. I am certain you and the Duchess are blessed with fertility."

"Thank you, Your Grace. May I ask why the King shows hatred towards you?"

"You have not heard?"

"Of what?"

Norfolk stopped and stared at the Duke, experiencing an odd feeling of surprise and wonder. How in God's name does he not know?!

Perhaps he does not need to make the Duke his enemy...

Perhaps instead as an ally?

"I was the uncle of the King's second wife," said Norfolk, after a while. "You have heard of my niece, the infamous Anne Boleyn?"

"Yes," said Philip, with a nod. "She was beheaded on grounds of incest and adultery."

"You must know, Your Highness, that the English Court is different to your Court in Germany. Especially the one under our present King. He loves people with a fiery passion that can easily transform into raging hatred the next day. Anne had not delivered a son and the King had her executed so he could marry that pasty wrench. He had a son, but lost a wife."

"Why did he not have you executed?"

"I am useful to him. Your Highness, what I am telling you is under strict confidence. I trust you are an honourable man and will keep this quiet between us, yes? Other nobles may think of our conversation as treasonous to our great King."

"Of course, Your Grace."

"The King is aware that if he executes good, intelligent men like myself, he will not be able to rule England properly. The younger men are more to his liking, but the King is aware of their actions to be here in Court. They are ambitious, Your Highness. You should not trust them. Especially the Seymours. They will do anything for land and power."

"What about yourself? Why should I trust you?"

Norfolk nodded, intrigued with the Duke for some particular reason.

"You shouldn't," he said thoughtfully. "I am an Englishman just like the Seymours. I can assure you that I am being honest, but you won't have to believe me. I was ambitious and greedy many years ago and used my children and family members to gain power and land. I am getting older, and the King is on the verge of losing his wits to madness and anger. You won't need to speak to me again, but on my behalf, can you please tell the Duchess that I am grateful for her to allow Rochford to see the Princess Elizabeth again, even if I can't see her."

"Very well," said Philip, wondering what all this had to do with council business. "What about your own children, Norfolk? Where are they?"

"Around the palace somewhere," replied Norfolk. "My surviving daughter is a lady-in-waiting to the Queen. If you need me, just send a message. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your time here. You must miss your duchy. You are its Duke and it is only right for you and the Duchess to live there, if you do not mind me saying, Your Highness."

Philip nodded politely.

"You must excuse me," he murmured, uncomfortably shifting away from Norfolk. "I must attend to my wife and tell her your message."

"Of course," said Norfolk smoothly, with a small bow. "A pleasure to see you, Your Highness. I hope we can talk sometime in the future."

* * *

"We cannot allow this to happen!" seethed Hertford, circling his study like a wild animal. "The Princess's marriage was a disaster!"

"You were supportive of it a few months ago," pointed out his brother, Sir Thomas Seymour.

"That was before she asked for the _Lady _Elizabeth to be reinstated as a Princess! Our Edward is the King's heir, but he is sickly! Why couldn't Jane have given birth to a healthier son or died after giving birth to a Duke of York?! Now that Princess Mary is heavy with child, she will be a threat to us! What if she gives birth to a son? Many Catholics who supported her will flock to her in herds and Edward will be challenged as heir! I was prepared to let it pass, but Princess Mary had clearly shown her devotion to that witch's bastard more than our Edward, and she has married a Protestant heretic!"

"What is the big deal? No one will openly declare the Prince of Wales illegitimate! The King's marriage to our Jane was legal and he is a male Tudor! The most you can do is pray for the Duchess to have daughters or leave for Bavaria."

"What if Edward dies? What do we do then?"

"What do you suggest?"

"The King has shown more interest in the new Queen than before. Do you think he is still able to sire more children? What if his wife becomes pregnant and has a son? Her boy will have royal blood on both maternal and paternal sides! We should've rid ourselves of that snake Cromwell earlier! Now it is too late, and the last thing we want is for the Princess to strike friendship with him!"

"You are thinking too hard, dear brother! Go and sleep with your wife! Create more Seymour children and enjoy yourself! There is no point for you to keep plotting about this! Seriously, maybe the Princess has good intentions and only wants to be a mother."

"I cannot allow this matter to pass lightly!"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Wait until the birth of the child. If it is a daughter, I am sure a peaceful proposal could be made, but if a son, both mother and child will have to be eliminated."

Thomas stared at his cold brother, shocked.

"You are not suggesting poison?" he said, recovering a little.

"Indeed I am," said Hertford cruelly. "I rather see the accidental deaths of my rivals rather than to allow them to meddle in my plans."

"Was it wise, agreeing to marry our sister Elizabeth to Cromwell's son, Gregory, Baron Cromwell?" said Thomas, changing the subject a little.

"I am not pleased with it, but what else could we have done? We are the King's favourite nobles and Cromwell is the King's favourite minister. What better way for him to unite us? I was hoping for our Elizabeth to marry a Percy or a Neville and become Duchess of Countess. At least with her married to that heretic's son, we can continue to influence the King. As for you, it is high time you are married. Siring bastards has no benefit for any of us."

"What do you want me to do? Marry the Princess Elizabeth?"

"_Lady_ Elizabeth, dear brother. She may be ah, a Princess in the eyes of the other nobility and common people, but to us Seymours, she will be nothing more than a bastard and an offspring of a witch. I am sure you will make a good choice of bride, but still, I want you to find one that is either extremely wealthy or a woman of upper nobility with royal blood in her veins and is a favourite of the King's."

"Of course. It will be best to retain interest and power for our family. What about Lady Margaret Douglas? She is the King's niece and a beautiful woman. I am certain the King won't object in allowing me to make a match with her! He might even see the logic from it! You do not look pleased, Edward. Are you envious that I might have children with more royal blood in their veins than your own? Are you afraid I will abandon the Seymour cause?"

"I doubt Lady Margaret herself is willing to marry you."

"Oh! You have such_ little_ faith in me! If you insist, I will leave her alone. What if I make a wager with you, dear Edward? If a lovely, rich noblewoman falls for me with my wonderful charms in let's say...a week, you convince the King to honour me with a peerage! If I fail, you marry me off to any woman you wish! It is a fair deal, don't you agree?"

Hertford nodded, a glint in his eye.

He disliked gambling, but a small wager with his brother is nothing!

"I want to hold nephews," he said with an icy smile to Thomas. "If you do betroth yourself to a good lady, you won't receive a peerage higher than an earldom."

"Any peerage is better than none at all," smirked Thomas, heading towards the door. "I hope we remain in good terms, dear brother. Oh, if I win the wager and become a Baron or an Earl, you owe me drinks at a tavern of my choosing."

He was almost knocked to the ground when their sister, Lady Elizabeth, Baroness Cromwell, ran in, clutching her skirts and panting slightly.

"What is it?" said Hertford, alert. "Is it the King?"

"No, Edward," gasped Lady Elizabeth, leaning on Thomas for support. "It is the Duchess of Bavaria. She has gone into labour!"

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far! So...girl or boy and any name suggestions? :) For Elizabeth lovers, just letting you know that I'm planning something nice for her! :) Should I make a nice Norfolk or a nasty Norfolk? Let me know in your review! :) Oh, and George Boleyn was spared from execution so Elizabeth can have a kind, maternal uncle to look up to :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

**November, 1540**

"Breathe, Your Highness!" urged a midwife, as a bolt of pain shot through Mary's body. "Breathe and push! It is time!"

"I know," said Mary bravely, cringing as her pains occurred more frequently.

As she cried out in agony inside her chambers, Philip, Anna and the King waited outside, Anna wincing every time she heard her shout in torment.

After what seems like days of agonising torture, the cry of a newborn infant was heard throughout the palace. Neither the King, Philip or Anna were relieved. Childbed fever was still able to attack Mary at any time between now and a week.

A midwife coated with sweat, curtsied before the royal party.

"Well?" said the King impatiently.

"Your Majesties," murmured the midwife. "Your Royal Highness. I am pleased to inform you that the Duchess of Bavaria has given birth successfully to a daughter."

He turned away, deeply disappointed.

"And a son."

Twins?!

The King swung around and stared at her, unsure how to react. A grandson _and_ granddaughter?! He could not believe his luck!

He hurried into Mary's chambers, followed by Anna, Philip and Elizabeth, who couldn't bare to be left behind in all the excitement. The King looked at an exhausted Mary and smiled. She had done her duty to her husband and gave him is heir.

"Mary," murmured Philip, grasping her hand. "You are well?"

"Yes," replied Mary, beaming happily. "We have twins, Philip! Twins! A son and daughter! We are blessed with good fortune! Even the physicians did not expect me to have twins! Are you happy? We have a son! What shall we name them?"

"Henry," said the King immediately. "It is a good Tudor name!"

Philip and Mary glanced at each other. They didn't particularly want to name their eldest son 'Henry' after the King, and who said their children will take the last name 'Tudor'?!

"Why don't we name our daughter first?" suggested Philip."Any ideas, Mary?"

"I was thinking of 'Katherine'," said Mary thoughtfully. "After my mother. If only she was here, she would've loved to hold a grandchild!"

"Katherine it is," agreed Philip. "It is a lovely name, our Princess Katharina of Bavaria. I will write to my brother and inform him of the newest addition to our family at once. What about our dear son? He cannot be a nameless Prince forever!"

"Can I name him?" begged Elizabeth, who squeezed beside Philip at Mary's bed.

"No!" objected the King at once. "I will not have a child name my grandson!"

"Of course," said Mary, ignoring him. "What do you want your nephew to be called?"

"Hmm..." said Elizabeth, a small frown creasing on her forehead. "I am reading the Legend of King Arthur and his knights of the Round Table. He is a good warrior King and shows no fear. I want my nephew to be a brave Prince too. Prince Arthur."

"A fitting name," said Mary, before the King could say something negative about the name choice. "I like it. What do you think, Philip? Do you want our eldest son to be named after a mythical King who defended his kingdom with utmost courage and greatness? I also like the name because dear Bess chose it. What about you Philip? Do you approve?"

"Of course!" said Philip, smiling fondly at his half-sister-in-law who returned his smile with a large toothy grin. "Prince Artur of Bavaria."

Mary smirked as she thought of her mother's first husband, the late Arthur Tudor.

She was certain the King was not pleased at the name choice of her first son!

"No," said the King harshly, glaring at Elizabeth furiously. "Arthur is a TERRIBLE name and I will _not _have a grandson bearing that atrocious name! If you do not like the name 'Henry', why not name him 'Edward' after your brother? Your son will be raised alongside him and it won't be long before he is knighted and will be a soldier fighting for him! Honestly Mary! Your brother will be pleased that his half-nephew is named after him! Instead you choose to name your bloody son ARTHUR?"

As if sensing his grandfather's anger, baby Arthur began to wail.

"It is unfortunate you do not like that name," said Mary, rocking him slightly and comforting Elizabeth, who's lips had began to tremble. "However, both Philip and I are in favour of it, and _our_ son will be named 'Arthur' whether you like it or not."

"I will not have him christened after my bastard brother!" growled the King. "Your son will have to be christened elsewhere!"

"We can have a compromise?" suggested Anna, stepping in as peacemaker. "Arthur will be christened in England but without festivities that would usually fit an English Prince, and the Duke and Duchess of Bavaria will swear their next son be named after Your Majesty, and he will have celebrations befitting his rank as a Prince of England."

Mary smiled gratefully at her.

The King frowned slightly.

"Very well," he said grudgingly, turning away with a sudden un-interest in his grandchildren. "The children will be christened tomorrow at dawn in a private ceremony. The public will be told that the Duke of Bavaria and the Princess Royal are now parents to two bonny children, Prince Arthur and Princess Katherine of Bavaria. That is all."

He limped away, constantly plagued by the ulcer on his leg. Anna nodded at Philip and Mary and hurried after him quickly.

"There, there," crooned Mary, soothing Arthur's cries. "Mama's here . You do not need to cry. I will always be here. Who's mama's little boy?"

"Your evil grandfather is gone," said Philip in German.

"Philip!" said Mary, glaring at him.

To her surprise, Arthur ceased wailing.

"The King promised me the dukedom of Richmond," said Philip, rocking Katherine gently. "Do you think he will still give it to me now that we openly displeased him by naming our eldest son 'Arthur' instead of 'Henry' at Elizabeth's request?"

"He will get over it," said Mary confidently. "He is a little irritated and probably his pride is wounded, but once we present him our children again in the evening, me might mellow down. After all, they are his first grandchildren, and I doubt he will see Elizabeth and Edward's children. After all, those two are young children themselves!"

Philip laughed, shaking his head at his foolish and pompous father-in-law.

He had never met a more arrogant King before!

"Where shall we raise our dear children?" he inquired, distracted by Katherine's open, sparkly sapphire blue eyes. "Court isn't exactly a good place to take care of infants."

"I was thinking of Beaulieu Palace. It is my favourite residence in England from all of the castles and palaces we were given as wedding gifts by the King. It is a fairly large castle and there are beautiful gardens there that the children will love when they grow up."

"Of course. A perfect place."

"What is it? There is something on your mind."

"When you were in confinement, the King introduced me to the 3rd Duke of Norfolk and we err, had this conversation. Do you know him, Mary?"

"Of course I know that snake. He is the uncle of Elizabeth's mother. He is the patriarch of those Howards who breed like rabbits. You cannot trust him."

"He does not seem like a snake. I have seen men you talk about in Bavaria before."

"Are you seriously suggesting that Norfolk is a senile old man now? Are you telling me that Norfolk has lost his craftiness and ambition?!"

"I suppose so. I heard that he was one of those responsible for Anne Boleyn's execution and has a heart as cold as ice. I will be cautious when I see him, but what if he's telling the truth?"

"Philip, you are still new in England. We travelled to Bavaria straight after the wedding and arrived back here a few months ago and we spent our time mostly in the countryside or with Elizabeth. Once we settle back in Court, you will understand what a scheming fox that Norfolk really is. We need to find reliable nursemaids and members of a household for our Arthur and Katherine. A governess will be needed and later they will require tutors."

Philip sighed and nodded.

He was aware of Mary's stubborn nature, but wished she would be more understanding. He was convinced that Norfolk had probably changed in his older years.

"I'm sorry for not believing you," said Mary, closing her eyes. "I'm tired and not thinking straight. Why don't you take the children and go to the nursery? I am sure Elizabeth will want to see them more closely without the King nearby."

Philip nodded and scooped up Arthur with his other hand.

He kissed Mary on the forehead and quietly left her to sleep. He managed to find his way to the nursery while carrying his twin babies and avoiding the curious gazes of passing courtiers. He found Elizabeth sprawled on the ground, reading from a large book.

"Hello Bess," said Philip, approaching her. "Mary says that you would love to play with your baby niece and nephew. She would've come herself, but is very tired."

"I know," said Elizabeth brightly, closing the book and turning to the babies with interest. "Kat says that pregnant women always get tired and after you have a baby, you always want to sleep. Are all babies really that small? Was I that small?"

Philip smiled as she looked at Arthur and Katherine with great enthusiasm.

"I love them!" she declared. "I love them more than I love the King!"

"Elizabeth!" reprimanded Philip softly. "Don't say that! Your father loves you!"

"He doesn't," said Elizabeth stubbornly, playing lightly with one of Arthur's tiny fingers. "The King only likes Edward because he is a boy and Mary because she is a reminder of his first wife and his first love. He does not want to remember me. I am a girl and Anne Boleyn's daughter. He doesn't love me and I don't love him. He doesn't like baby Arthur because I named him after a character in one of my books. He wanted him to be called 'Henry' after himself."

"Arthur is a good name. If the King does not like you, I will love you. Both Mary and I love you and always will. I am sure the King will eventually love you."

"He wouldn't. Katherine already looks like Mary."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Will she have auburn hair or dark brown hair like you?"

"We shall have to see, won't we? Do you want to have an important role to play? Not in one of the masquerades or plays, but in a baptism?"

Elizabeth eyed him with curiosity.

"Would you like to be godmother to Katherine?" asked Philip. "Mary and I are deciding on godparents, and Mary suggested you."

"Yes!" squealed Elizabeth, clapping her hands with joy. "I will love to be godmother! Thank you Philip! I will always take care of both Arthur and Philip!"

Philip grinned.

He couldn't bare seeing his half-sister-in-law unhappy at the hands of the King. He knew Elizabeth would jump to the opportunity of being godmother for the first time.

* * *

As Mary predicted, the King softened when he saw his grandchildren again, and immediately spoke of creating Philip and Mary the Duke and Duchess of Richmond.

"Arthur will be a healthy boy," declared the King.

"Indeed," agreed Mary, wishing to be with Elizabeth, Philip and her children rather than dining with the King and Anna. "Katherine will be a beautiful Princess when she grows up."

"He will be learning to swordfight," said the King, dreaming about watching Arthur wield a wooden sword in the courtyard. "My Edward is only three years older than him and I am certain that Arthur will be a good companion to him."

"Companion?" said Mary, anger slightly flaring up. "Arthur is my son and a royal Prince! I prefer 'friend'

or 'cousin' rather than for my son to be referred to as nothing more than a companion."

The King smirked.

"He will be companion to my son," he sneered, clearly intoxicated from too much fine wine. "As long as little Arthur remains an English Prince, he will always be unequal to my boy. _My _Edward is heir to my Throne and Arthur is only a Prince in a minor duchy! Honestly Mary! How can you even think that your children will be of utmost importance?"

"I hope the two of them will be good cousins," said Mary, ignoring his last comment. "I am sure they will help each other in education and sports when Arthur is older. At the moment he is an infant and I desire to think of him as such for now."

The King snorted and gulped down more wine.

Philip refrained himself from vomiting in disgust at the amount of alcohol the King consumed in front of him. He drank a little wine from time to time, but never liked it.

"We have thought of godparents," he spoke. "Originally we planned for the Holy Roman Emperor, Charles V and Queen Anna, but now that we have twins, we will need another two, and we thought of the Princess Elizabeth and my brother, Otto Henry."

"Of course," jeered the King, accidently spilling his goblet full of wine on Mary's new dress. "The Catholic King, my horse for a wife, the witch's bastard and your brother! Do any of you think of me? Of course not! You only think of yourselves! I do all the hard work ruling the kingdom, and all you do is think of me as nothing?! You ungrateful peasants!"

"Calm down," soothed Anna desperately. "You had too much to drink-"

"The mare tries to order me to stop!" smirked the King.

"We're leaving," decided Mary, standing up. "Queen Anna, will you stay or go with us?"

"I will stay," said Anna, to her surprise. "You two should go and tend to your children. I will talk to you later tonight, or perhaps tomorrow morning."

* * *

"God has blessed the Duchess," grumbled Hertford, slouching on his new chair. "She has given England and Bavaria not one, but two children."

"She has proved her fertility," said Thomas lazily.

"What about yourself? I have convinced the King to bestow the title 'Baron Seymour of Sudeley' upon your marriage with Katharine (nee' Parr), Dowager Baroness Latimer. She is quite wealthy upon the death of her second husband. I hope I will be seeing Seymour nephews and nieces soon. The Parrs are not known for their fertility, but Lady Katharine's sister, Anne, Lady Herbert, has given birth last year to a son, Lord Henry Herbert. The Parrs are influential people at Court, and I expect you to be courteous to your wife-to-be and _try_ and remain faithful to her."

"My dear brother! What a saint you are! Men can sleep with as many women as they please! I am known at Court as a womaniser and I take pride in it!"

"I do not CARE how many people you sleep with, but I will make a deal with you. I will hopefully elevate you to an earldom if you stay away from serving girls and tavern wenches and whores! I do not want you to be rendered infertile by a whore!"

"Why do you care about me and my future descendants?"

"The Seymours will rise! Even if Jane is dead!"

"As you wish, dear brother." His tone was slick with undeniable sarcasm. "What will you do about the new babes in the royal cradles? Kill them?"

Hertford narrowed his eyes.

"Do not jest with me, Thomas," he snarled like a wolf. "I hope that illness will carry those two brats away and all our problems will be solved. For now, we shall leave them to be. What should we do about Norfolk? Is it my eyes or has he softened like butter?"

"He is no longer as cunning or quick," agreed Thomas. "Perhaps he realised it will be better for him to stay away from politics."

"I find that highly amusing but believable. He might have came to his senses and realised that the King will never reconcile with that Boleyn witch's brat, and he better take his chances peacefully. A wise, but foolish decision. Once the King dies and our Edward becomes the new King of England, I will ensure that the Howards are vanquished once and for all."

"You are always so destructive. What about a different method?"

"What are you suggesting? One of those high and mighty Howards marry a Seymour? I prefer crushing them in a military battle."

"You have not been officially betrothed to marry Lady Katharine yet. What if you marry Norfolk's widowed daughter, Mary Fitzroy, Dowager Duchess of Richmond? If her husband survived, the King will not be so readily prepared to give that dukedom to his daughter and son-in-law. If you marry Mary Fitzroy, we no longer need to fear Norfolk's plans."

"No! I will NOT marry Lady Mary Fitzroy!"

"What is this? Do you _love _Lady Katharine?!"

"Heh, heh, heh. I love her wealth and properties she received once she became a widow. I will respect and be faithful to her for the first few years to ensure her love for me and I will begin my old ways once she begins giving me sons. I will not marry a Howard girl that only comes with a standard dowry when I am informally betrothed to a rich widow who has affection for me by my own charming looks. Let I remind you that we had an agreement?"

Thomas grinned as Hertford glared at him.

"Elizabeth!" he ordered and his quiet sister looked up from her embroidery in the corner of the room. "I want you to remove yourself from the Queen's service and be placed in the Duchess of Bavaria's household until further notice! While there, you will spy for us!"

"I never done that before!" protested Lady Elizabeth, enraged. "Only Howard women sink to deception by listening at doors and eavesdropping! I will not be like them!"

"You will do as I command!"

"My father-in-law is an influential man the King relies on!"

"You foolish woman! How dare you question my orders?! Your father-in-law is only powerful now that the King is alive! What will happen when he dies? Our nephew will be anointed King of England, and he will listen to my advice! You will do as I say for your sake, as well as the sake for your husband and your darling children. What were their names again? Oh yes, little Lord Henry and Lord Edward Cromwell. I believe you are pregnant with your third?"

"Fine! I will do as you command, but if something in your 'brilliant' plan goes wrong, I will claim to have no willing part in it."

Hertford rolled his eyes.

He hated stubborn, whining sisters.

For a second, he wondered what would have happened if Lady Elizabeth married the King and was Prince Edward's mother instead of the deceased Jane.

"I will arrange for you to change households," he said briskly. "I hope you can assure the Duchess that it was at your own will for wishing to be in her service."

"You owe me new gowns," bargained Lady Elizabeth, turning away from her foxy brother. "Oh, and I hope you will view me in better light than before!"

"Ladies these days..." muttered Hertford, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Will you order them for her?" said Thomas eagerly.

"What?"

"New gowns. Elizabeth did state clearly that if you want her to be your spy in the Duchess of Bavaria's service, you owe her fresh dresses."

"Oh, why couldn't she ask her husband for them?! I am certain the Cromwells' coffers are overflowing with gold! If she insists on it, I will buy her one to please her."

Thomas laughed at his brother's solemnity.

"What is so amusing?" said Hertford, irritated.

"You remind me of Norfolk," snickered Thomas raucously. "Ordering our sister around as if she is a pawn on your chess board. Do you realise that you will lose your game? Our family is rather small in comparison to the Howard family. We hardly have enough female relatives to spread around to keep eyes on the Queen and the Duchess! Is that a reason why you wish for me to have children?! I can promise you that my children will not be used by you or your descendants as pawns for your own benefit! I will arrange matches for them, not you! That is if I decide to have legitimate offspring! I find that there is nothing wrong siring bastards!"

Hertford gave him another scathing look.

"I have a plan," said Thomas, fidgeting with a quill like a small child. "I will go and spend some quality time with the Duchess and her entourage, and-"

"No," Hertford cut in. "Your plans never work. Even when we were young lads in the countryside, your ideas of mischief and fun always costed us a beating!"

_Typical_, thought Thomas. _Never trusting me and always ignoring my advice._

"Don't you trust me?!" he said, feigning hurt.

"We are no longer children!" snapped Hertford, thrusting a roll of parchment to him. "Go and make yourself useful courting Lady Katharine! Here! Deliver this to the Duchess of Bavaria. It is congratulations from us and an invitation to dine with us at Wolf Hall for a short time before Christmas! Do not return until she replies either by words or in a letter!"

"I'm not your messenger," grumbled Thomas, taking the parchment and striding out. "You may be the older Seymour, but you won't be another Norfolk. You will never be the influential advisor you always craved to be. I can assure you of that."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! For the Elizabeth surprise, it might be in the next chapter or the one after that :) All ideas welcomed! Please review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

**September, 1541**

Elizabeth watched excitedly from the window in her relatively isolated chambers at Richmond Palace as she caught sight of Philip and Mary entering the gates.

It was almost her birthday, and she would be a mature Princess of eight.

She wondered if the celebrations this time would be as perfect as the ones she envisioned in her dreams, or if it would be a disaster.

Elizabeth faintly remembered magnificent banquets and dancing on her first birthday, and she was gifted with a beautiful gown. Since then, she had been ignored by the King, who promptly forgot her birthdays...until last year.

Almost exactly a year ago, Mary had convinced the King to permit a small feast in honour of Elizabeth's seventh birthday, and due to the fact she was pregnant at that time, he agreed rather reluctantly and even gave her a present of a diamond bracelet!

_I love Mary_, thought Elizabeth, hugging her doll comfortingly. _She never forgets my birthdays and always visits me. Last year she took me to the countryside and we pretended to be noblewomen and ate the simple food of the people. We even had a picnic on the grass and talked with other women! Will she do that for me again or will she be too busy with her babies?_

A tear threatened to fall, but she pushed it back.

Mary's visit will be good enough!

When Elizabeth saw her last, she was rather surprised to find Mary with child again! Kat told her it was natural for Mary to be pregnant each year, but it was quite odd to Elizabeth.

"Why would she want another baby?" She recalled asking Kat that evening. "She already has Arthur and Katherine! Two babies are enough!"

Now she knew that it was a woman's duty to bear children until their deaths.

_I will never get married_, Elizabeth decided as she headed to the doors.

When they opened, she was shocked to find Philip waiting!

"Where's Mary?" she inquired, looking around. "I saw her come in!"

"She cannot come up here," said Philip with a rather apologetic expression. "Remember how big she was with Arthur and Katherine? The physicians have decided it would be safer if she stays away from stairs or upper levels in the palace, in case she falls down. Don't worry, she will see you! After all, your birthday is almost upon us!"

"Yes!" said Elizabeth enthusiastically. "In three days' time I will be eight! Kat says that being eight is very important and most girls are betrothed when they're that age, especially Princesses! Will I be married to a Prince and be a mother when I am eight?"

"No! You are too young to be a mother! When you are Mary's age, you will have your own children. For now, you are still a child. Is that the doll Mary bought you? She is very pretty, isn't she? What have you decided to call her?"

"Marie, after Mary. She is my baby just as Arthur and Katherine are Mary's."

"A beautiful name for your doll. Did you make that dress yourself?"

"I drew it and Kat helped me make it! Do you want me to show you how to sew a dress? Maybe you will want to do that for Katherine!"

"Elizabeth! Want to practise archery?!"

Philip inhaled in relief as young Robert Dudley bounded in with his wooden bow.

"Of course!" said Elizabeth, running to collect her bow and arrows, almost colliding with the tiny Lady Jane, who had just entered the room.

"You better be more careful!" said Elizabeth, not bothered to hide her childish disdain for her quiet cousin. "Reading too much won't do you much good!"

"You enjoy reading too, Elizabeth," said Jane mildly, sitting down on a cushioned chair, placing a large book on her lap. "Mary encourages it and I have no liking for sports such as archery. There is no point in exerting energy rather than consuming knowledge."

"It won't do you any good," retorted Elizabeth, with a sudden urge to shoot her. "No man will want a scholarly wife. They will want a pretty one who can have children. You are too slim and pale and your younger sister, Catharine, is more beautiful than you. If I want a companion, I have Robert over here. I don't need to be bored to death by you."

Jane shrugged and returned to her book, which infuriated Elizabeth even more!

"Let's go Robert," said Elizabeth, the infamous Tudor temper stirring inside her and ready to explode at any time. "It is no fun here with Jane."

Philip followed them, feeling sorry for poor Jane Grey. He was aware of the pain she suffered at home with her parents, Henry Grey, 3rd Marquess of Dorset and Lady Frances Grey (nee' Brandon) and the only love she received was from her volumes of books she swam through with ease.

He was stopped in his tracks by Hertford.

"Dear Philip," said Hertford oily. "A pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Hertford," returned Philip, who had learnt to address nobles by their title.

"I see our fine English customs have sunk into you! Bravo, my friend! Bravo! My wife has recently given birth to a daughter, whom we named Jane, and we had hoped you would agree to be godfather to her like you did for our other daughter, Margaret, last year."

"Of course, it will be my honour."

"Excellent! It was unfortunate you couldn't be with us at Wolf Hall in Christmas or Easter. Perhaps you and the Duchess can visit our fine establishments with us in a few weeks' time?"

"Perhaps, but I will have to speak with my wife about it. It is Princess Elizabeth's birthday in a few days, and Mary is planning something for her. Now might not be the best time to ask her, but I will. Is there anything else, Hertford?"

"You are the master of your household. Your decisions are law to your wife and family. You cannot let your beautiful wife decide everything! What kind of man will the people think of you, being controlled and told what to do by a woman!"

Philip looked at him, slightly puzzled.

Mary was a royal Princess, descended from powerful monarchs, and he was just a Duke! Of course it was right for her to do the majority of deciding...wasn't it?

"Come," said Hertford, slinging an arm around Philip, who silently cringed "Have you went to our finest taverns yet? I've heard the drinks are perfect for a long day at Court."

* * *

Lady Elizabeth glanced at Mary from behind her book. She loathed the idea of spying on the Princess Royal for her ambitious brother.

It was too...Howard for her!

She hated reporting the Princess's actions to her brothers and listening to them discussing further plans for her to do.

The Princess was kind and thoughtful...what else is there to say? She would never hurt a fly! Lady Elizabeth resumed reading as the Princess looked up.

"Lady Cromwell," she spoke, and panic seized Lady Elizabeth along with flashes of the execution block and an axe. "I am pleased of your services. You are the late Queen Jane's sister, and I am quite happy to see that the sense of duty is in both of you. Your sister always served the Queen well, even if it was to her predecessor. May I ask who recommended you for the post in my household?"

"My brother, Your Royal Highness," answered Lady Elizabeth, her heart pounding like drums. "The 1st Earl of Hertford. He decided that I should be at Court more often rather than in the countryside, and with the King's permission, arranged for me to be of your service."

"Your husband did not send you?"

"He is occupied and did not seem to mind."

"I see."

"If you do not mind me asking, Your Highness, but what will you give Princess Elizabeth for her birthday in a few days' time?"

Mary smiled as her thoughts flittered to her young half-sister.

"It is a surprise," she said, with a small laugh. "I cannot reveal it or the entire Court will be aware of it and it will no longer be a secret! If you must know, I have decided it is time for Elizabeth to know more about her mother. When I was her age, I wanted to know my mother's childhood and life in Spain before she came to England. Elizabeth is an intelligent child, and I believe she will find out about her mother eventually. I rather tell her than for her to discover it by eavesdropping."

Lady Elizabeth nodded, managing a smile.

"There will be grand celebrations," continued Mary, wincing a little. "It will be a night to remember by everyone. Lady Cromwell, will you be kind enough to give this to the Queen?"

Lady Elizabeth rose, took the envelope Mary held out to her and curtsied deeply. She wondered if there was a route around the palace where she did not have to meet her brothers. Mary nodded at her and resumed embroidering quietly with the other ladies.

"Give it to me."

She found herself facing Hertford, staring at his gleaming eyes.

"I said, give it to me," said Hertford, holding out his hand. "Don't stare at me like that! I know the Princess Royal gave you something to deliver to the Queen, and I insist you hand it to me before you continue in your walk."

"You cannot read the letter!" said Lady Elizabeth softly, horrified. "I am already spying on her and now you wish to read her letters?! This cannot go on! You may be the King's former brother-in-law and uncle to the Prince of Wales, but he may not forgive you for this! If you excuse me, I must go and deliver this to the Queen. The Duchess will probably be expecting me back shortly, and I cannot keep her waiting. I will not betray her trust in me."

"My, my. Have you forgotten that family is first?"

"You are a bad example of family."

"Oh, I am so hurt. If you insist to behave like this-"

"What will you do? Pack me to the nunnery? I am not Jane!"

"I can see that. Would you prefer if I marry your children off to the people you detest and forbid you to see them again? Be a good sister and hand me the letter."

Cursing herself for placing the love of her children before the Princess Royal, Lady Elizabeth grudgingly thrusted the parchment stamped closed with the Duchess's waxed red seal to him. Hertford smirked and plucked it from her fingers as if he was picking a flower for his wife.

"Well," said Hertford, breaking open the seal in an isolated corridor with only Lady Elizabeth. "What an interesting letter to the Queen. _Your Majesty, please accept my letter of happiness on behalf of myself, my husband and dear children. We are so pleased at your news of being with child. We hope all will go well and in eight months, you will present England with a bonny Prince. Your affectionate and loving stepdaughter, Mary, Duchess of Bavaria_. Well! This is an important letter, Elizabeth! Our Edward is in danger! The Flanders' Mare is with child."

Lady Elizabeth stared at him, surprised.

The King is on friendly terms with the Queen?!

"She must be eliminated," said Hertford, returning the letter to her. "The Duchess of Bavaria and her ah, offspring can wait. The Queen must not have the child. Even if it is a girl. I will _not_ risk the chance of her having a child, even if it is a girl."

"You cannot poison her!" said Lady Elizabeth at once. "That is treason! Even now as you say this, it is treasonous! You do not understand the consequences!"

"I do," said Hertford, his mind reeling with a plot in the making. "I understand the risks completely. Go and deliver the happy news to the Queen. Was there talk about the _Lady_ Elizabeth's birthday celebrations, by any chance? The Princess always prepares something special for her."

"No," said Lady Elizabeth, looking at him steadily in the eye. "Nothing at all."

She nodded and walked away.

It was none of his business to know what happened in the Duchess's chambers.

She entered the Queen's rooms and curtsied.

"Lady Cromwell," said Anna, nodding at her. "It is Lady Cromwell, yes?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty," said Lady Elizabeth with a pang of regret for leaving her household at Hertford's orders. "I have a letter for you from the Duchess of Bavaria."

"Thank you, Lady Cromwell," said Anna, gracefully taking the parchment from her. "It is unfortunate you

had to leave my service so suddenly. You are happy being a lady-in-waiting to the Duchess?"

"Yes. She is a good mistress to me."

"Your presence is sorely missed by myself and the other ladies. Ever since your departure, there are more Howard ladies in my household. Is it ordinary here in England for noble ladies of the same family to serve under the Queen?"

"Yes, I suppose it is, Your Majesty."

"I must be boring you, Lady Cromwell. You may go."

Lady Elizabeth curtsied again and departed.

"Are you following me?" she grumbled as she caught sight of Hertford leaning against the wall opposite the door. "It is honestly irritating me."

"What did the Queen say?" said Hertford, ignoring her comment.

"We have a slight problem. After you removed me to the Duchess's household, apparently a herd of Howard ladies were given places in the Queen's services. Have you realised your mistake yet? I suppose the King will visit his wife's chambers more than the Duchess's now? Do you regret praying for sons in our family rather than daughters?"

"Oh be quiet Elizabeth! The Howards can be dealt with easily, I can promise you that. They are now only flies that can be killed quickly. I will depose them in a manner of minutes. I will install our sister Dorothy in the Queen's household as a precaution. There is no point now, wishing for Thomas to have daughters, as they will all be infants. You and Dorothy will have to do. I will ensure the King will never fall in love or marry another Howard girl again."

"What can Dorothy do? She is like Jane!"

"She can remind the King of our Jane, and who knows? If the Queen gives birth to a daughter or a stillborn, another annulment will occur. It will be excellent if the King chooses Dorothy to be his fifth wife and Queen. You are married, but I will not support you to be the King's wife, even if you were unmarried or chosen by the King."

"Of course. Jane and Dorothy are more...controllable."

"Oh please. You have too much spirit. I shall see you at dinner tonight. There will be a family meeting and I expect you to be there _without_ your husband. You may return to your post. Any news-_any_ news at all-I want to know at once."

He nodded at her and swaggered off.

He felt rather smug of sending the Duke of Bavaria to the tavern with Thomas. He always knew that Thomas was more of the drinking type.

* * *

Elizabeth bounced excitedly as Kat attempted to dress her in a beautiful gown of green and silver. She couldn't wait for her birthday celebrations!

"Calm down, Elizabeth!" sighed Kat.

"I am eight years old!" squealed Elizabeth, clapping her hands with joy. "Mary is planning something special for me and I cannot wait to see what it is!"

It wasn't long before Kat managed to fix up her charge. Elizabeth walked-her head held high-from her chambers and to the great hall. She smirked (in a way like her mother) when Lady Jane took her place with Lady Mary Paulet behind her.

Elizabeth deliberately flicked her hair in Lady Jane's face.

"Her Royal Highness, the Princess Elizabeth Tudor!"

Smiling broadly, Elizabeth entered and gleefully walked the King, Queen, Duke and Duchess of Bavaria and Prince Edward through a cleared aisle. She loved watching courtiers curtsey and bow as she passed them like a proper lady.

"My dear Elizabeth," said Mary, kissing her on the forehead and embracing her, carefully not to place her stomach in a painful position. "You are a big girl of eight! Happy birthday."

"Elizabeth," grunted the King, who couldn't help but admit that his daughter with Anne Boleyn was more beautiful than ever. "I heard from your tutors that you are a good student. I am extremely proud of you. It seemed close that I held you as a babe in my arms. I suppose every girl grows up soon enough and have their own children. Mary wishes to speak to you privately and then we will begin the celebrations in your honour! Happy birthday my Rose."

The courtiers clapped as the musicians struck a jolly tune.

Mary and Elizabeth curtsied at the King and Queen before Mary gently led her away from the courtiers to a more isolated space.

"You know that your mother was executed," said Mary quietly, looking at her in the eye. "You were declared a bastard. You are old enough to know that the King loved your mother with a fiery passion that was never seen before. I have to admit, she was beautiful and alluring. She is also a keen supporter of Protestantism. I believe the King loved her with all his heart, if it wasn't for her scheming family members who wanted more power and land. Anne Boleyn was a determined woman, and I admire her a little, as no other lady ever replaced a Queen Consort before."

Elizabeth stared at her.

She always thought Mary _loathed_ her mother fully...

"Kat said you hated my mother," said Elizabeth softly.

"I did," said Mary sadly. "When my mother was alive. I was stubborn and believed in a lost cause. Now I am more wary. Your mother would've wanted me to give you this. I found it in the late Queen Jane's jewellery box, and I think she was planning to give it away or break it apart. I took it from her when I was at her bedside when...she passed away."

She handed her the necklace Anne wore throughout her time at Court. It was strung with pearls with the famed 'B' pendant in pure gold with three droplets of pearls hanging from it. Elizabeth saw it on a small portrait, but couldn't believe it was in front of her.

"It is real?" gasped Elizabeth, touching it carefully.

"Yes," answered Mary, smiling at her. "I am certain your mother would have given it to you if she had the chance to see you. I also commissioned this for you."

She gave her another necklace identical to Anne Boleyn's, but instead of the 'B', it was an 'E'. Elizabeth squealed with delight and embraced Mary tightly. She always thought that Mary loved her as nothing more than a half-sister! Never in her imagination did she think Mary would give her a piece of jewellery with such significance to Anne Boleyn!

"Come," said Mary, helping Elizabeth put it around her neck. "The rest of the Court are waiting. There is more than this. I planned something else."

They returned and Mary nodded at the King.

He clapped his hands and everyone stopped.

"I had a talk with my Mary," announced the King, gesturing for his daughters to join him. "She mentioned my Elizabeth's birthday and suggested a gift. I was touched by her choice, and as she had given me two beautiful grandchildren and is pregnant with a third, I decided to grant it. Elizabeth my Rose, will you please come forward?"

Confused and intrigued, Elizabeth walked up to him.

A scowling faced Thomas stepped up, holding a red cushion that housed a coronet.

It was adorned with four strawberry leaves with four silver pearls that were slightly raised on points above the rim, where three leaves and two pearls were placed.

The coronet of a Marquess.

The King smiled broadly and picked it up and placed it on Elizabeth's head, where it nestled comfortable on her unbound red hair.

"From this moment," he announced. "You are officially Her Royal Highness, the Princess Elizabeth Tudor, Marquess of Pembroke!"

The courtiers clapped and whispered excitedly.

Who had expected Anne Boleyn's child to be titled the 'Marquess of Pembroke'?

"That was your mother's title," the King whispered to Elizabeth as he kissed her on the cheek. "I loved her before she betrayed me. You are her daughter and even if you are a bastard, you deserve that title as she is now dead. Happy birthday sweetheart."

"I am the Marquess of Pembroke," said Elizabeth, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Yes you are," murmured the King, embracing her tightly. "Your mother would be proud of you. If only

you were a boy! That is my gift to you, my Rose. You will be the Marquess of Pembroke for your entire life. No one can take it away from you. It was yours by blood, and now by letters patent. Go and enjoy yourself my dear! The feast is for you after all!"

He released her and watched as she joined her young companions.

For some reason, he found himself beside Anna.

"She is a sweet thing, isn't she?" Anna commented. "You must be proud of your daughters. They are both perfect in their own way."

"Indeed," agreed the King, looking fondly at her. "Illegitimate they may be, but I love them. Elizabeth is too young to blame for the Boleyn witch's faults, and Mary is too kind and understanding to be responsible for the Spanish cow's stubborn nature."

"You love them both very much."

"My Pearl and my Rose."

"You must be happy to see grandchildren. Mary has done well and gave her husband a son and a daughter and is pregnant with another."

"You have a son too."

The King sighed, glancing at the wane and pale Prince of Wales regretfully.

"He will be strong," Anna comforted, her eyes shining brightly. "I have news that may please you. I had it confirmed with a physician a few weeks ago and swore him to secrecy as I wish to be the one to tell you the good news. I am definitely with child."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Had writer's block AND swamped with exams and assessments! Please review and all ideas are welcome! :) **


End file.
